


When Angels Fall (Failure)

by songinthestars



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Fairy Tail Angst Week, I Blame Tumblr, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-28 17:45:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3863980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songinthestars/pseuds/songinthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The light was supposed to chase the shadows away, but he had failed Rogue. Failed him in every way possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Angels Fall (Failure)

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for Fairy Tail Angst Week on Tumblr. Enjoy the pain, gihi!

**Prompt: Monster/Demons**

**Characters: Sting Eucliffe, Future!Rogue Cheney**

He could tell that he was going to die. He was going to die, and by his best friend's hand at that. How could he have failed Rogue so badly? The light was supposed to chase the shadows away, and he had _failed._ He couldn't do anything for him when Frosch was killed, couldn't protect him from his own inner darkness, couldn't even love him and support him like he needed.

His best friend and love of his life had become a monster, someone he didn't even recognize any more. Those beautiful cerise eyes that he loved so much had become deadened, icy pools of maroon. Those eyes spoke of someone who wanted to destroy the world that had taken the one most precious thing away from him. Someone who didn't care about anything or anyone anymore.

Sting couldn't help but feel like it was all his fault. It was his job to protect Rogue and he had failed in every way possible. The blame for this world and all it's terror and desolation fell solely on his shoulders. If he could spare the energy to cry, he would. But as it was, he could barely breathe. Barely even keep his eyes open.

He wished he could tell Rogue how sorry he was, how much he wished that things could be different, but most of all, he wished he could tell him how much he loved him, and that no matter what, even though he was dying here, he would _always_ love him.

Everything was fading fast, but through blurred vision, he was able to see Rogue headed toward him with a vicious, malevolent look in his eyes.

\-----

Rogue slowly walked over to the dying man he used to know as his best friend and beloved. He couldn't  believe he had once felt love for this pathetic shell of a man, couldn't believe he could have ever felt love at all. Love was for fools. It couldn't protect you from the predestination of fate. What would be, would be, and there was no escaping it. Some pathetic, useless emotion wouldn't change that. So he rid himself of all those compassionate, warm feelings and became someone powerful. Someone who could dictate fate at will, and to that end, he knew his _best friend_ \-- disgusting -- would be the perfect person to help him achieve his goals. Friends _are_  supposed to help each other out after all.

He felt a slight throb in his chest that he ruthlessly supressed. Every now and then, something akin to emotional pain would resonate in his body, and he would have to collect himself. Nothing good came from emotional ties, so to relieve himself of these horrid, useless -- painful -- emotions, he would sever the last bond he had from his old life, a life he no longer had use for.

In order to become ruler of this world, he would kill his once best friend and lover, and make that power his own.

After all, shadows can't exist without the light, can they?

\-----

**_When all is lost and daylight ends,_ **

**_I'll carry you and we will live forever, forever._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Ow, my heart. I even hurt myself while writing this. I'm just gonna go cry now.


End file.
